Eric's Journey
by kidstaple1
Summary: An original Pokemon story, that goes back to the good old days. Set in Hoenn, and has minor language and may contain sexual content down the road... Rated M. If you intend to read, please R&R, it would be most appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: Beggining of a Journey

**Hello all! This is not my first Pokemon Story... some of you might remember Baryl's Journey, and a few others, but do to complecations at the time, I was forced to quite writing on them. The reason why I am starting another Pokemon Story, is simply because of this: there are too many crappy Pokemon stories out there, but that is only my opinion, and a few of my friends... I am sorry if I have offended anyone, you can yell at me all you want. I realize, that we are all aspiring writers, and we have our own ideas for stories, but some of them are stupid!**

**Whatever happened to the good old days, of creating a character, and unleashing him into the world of Pokemon? Now adays, all I ever see, is foo-foo crap, that to me, is a joke. One that I don't laugh at... I cringe at! Once again, I am sorry if I have offended anyone, but that is just what I believe... Thanks, and here's chapter one!**

**Beggining of a Journey.**

**1**

" You must realize, that your journey will not be easy. In fact, you might not even complete it. I'm most happy that you are up to the task of such a daring and adventurious life. Now Eric, pick your starting Pokemon wisely. It will be your partner in your journey, and very well may be your partner for life." Professor Rainwood said, entering a four-digit password into the dome machine. It opened with a hiss, revealing four Pokeballs, each the same.

" The first one, is a formidable Pokemon. Very well suited to hard work and stern training." Rainwood said, as a picture of a Treecko appeared on the large screen above the machine. " The second, is a very lovable and caring Pokemon. Don't let it's cuteness fool you though, it packs a nasty punch." Again, a picture floated across the screen, showing the contents of the second Pokeball... a Torchic.

" Now, for the last one. It's feirceness and devotion, only fuels it's love for battle. This water Pokemon should not be underestimated." Finally the third Pokemon floated across the screen, revealing a Mudkip.

In cofusion, Eric looked up to Professor Rainwood. His long black hair hung in a pony-tail, and his deep dark blue eyes gave off a sparkle. Although he was only five foot, eight inches, he was still a tall teenager, but not as tall as the Prof. He removed his orange Pokemon League hat, and scratched his head with an orange-gloved hand. " What about the fourth Pokeball Professor? What's in it?" He asked.

" Ahh... Yes, the fourth Pokeball. It's actually a experiment that I've been working on for many years. Don't worry, it's nothing for you." Professor Rainwood said, sighing as he picked it up, and tucked it away into his right pocket.

" Okay, if you say so Professor." Eric replied, even more confused. " Well, I guess I'll choose Treecko. If he's going to be as devoted to training and as hard of a worker as you said, then that's the one I want. I don't want any foo-foo looking Pokemon, that will be afraid to fight!"

" Very well. Exellent choice. I believe, that as long as you devote time into it's training, it will do the same for you. Heck, maybe Treecko will be the ticket to your success as a Pokemon Master!" The Prof. said, smiling, as he handed Treecko's Pokeball to him.

" Wow! Thank you Prof. Rainwood. I'll be sure to mention your name, when I become the world's greatest Pokemon Master!" Eric said, looking down at the Pokeball in his hand. " I won't let you down!"

" I'm sure you won't, and you would make this old man's day, if you were to mention my name." Prof. Rainwood replied, placing his hand on the teenage boys shoulder. " Now, you should be off. If you leave now, you might make it to Petalburg City before night fall! Take route 102 to Petalburg, that seems to be the fastest way.

" And don't forget your Pokedex, and here..." He said, reaching into his left lab coat pocket, " These are some empty Pokeballs for you to have. You never know when your path will cross with a strong Pokemon's."

" Wow, thanks Professor Rainwood! I'll be sure to utilize these, the first chance I get!" Eric replied, shoving them into his own jacket pocket.

" Good! Now off you go!" And with a slight nudge, Eric left, making his way onto Route 102... and onto his own amazing Pokemon Journey.

**Well, there's chapter one! I hope you reader's liked it. R&R would be most appreciated. I'll try to post another chapter here soon, but I've got strep throat, and I also have a dozen or so more stories I'm working on!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dissapointing News

**Dissapointing News.**

**Teddy.**

**2**

Just like Professor Rainwood had told him to do, Eric took route 102 over to Petalburg. He had hoped to not run into any trainers along the way. He was lucky, there were none.

As route 102 ended, Petalburg loomed on the horizon.

_When I get there, I'm gunna take my time, and find some trainers to challenge! Then, maybe I can become strong enough while I'm there to take on the gym leader!_ Eric thought, smiling to himself. It didn't sound like to bad of an idea. Even if he didn't become strong enough to challenge the gym leader, he could just move onto the next town, and become even stronger, then come back later and re-challenge the gym leader.

While these thoughts floated through his head, he kept walking. He didn't even notice the sign, welcoming visitors and trainers alike to Petalburg.

Finally, after walking for what seemed forever, and thinking to himself, Eric made it to the center of town. Looking around, he realized that there wasn't much to Petalburg. A dozen or so houses, a Pokemon Center, a PokeMart, a hotel, and... the gym. Smiling to himself once again, he looked down at his watch. It read 4:54. _I wonder what time the gym closes?_ He thought, as he made his way along the sidewalks to the gym. As he got closer, he noticed a sign posted on one of the doors. When he began to get closer, he could finally make out what it said. Sprawled out in sloppy writing, this is what it read:

Dear trainers,

I am sorry that the gym is closed, but I had a family emergency to attend to. I will hopefully be back tomorrow, ready to take challenges. But if I am not here again tommorow, please know that one of my gym trainers will be ready to take your challenges.

Thank you,

Gym Leader of the Petalburg Gym,

Norman

_Understandable._ Eric thought, as he turned to leave. He had only just made it to the end of the sidewalk, when he heard a voice.

" Hey there! You with the orange hat!" The voice yelled. Eric spun around, and looked to see who was talking to him, if anyone at all.A boy, who looked to be older than himself, was jogging toward him.

" Hey dude! Looking for the Gym Leader Norman?" He asked, as he slowed to a stop, and tried to catch his breath. He was by no means in good shape. He had to of weighed over two-hundred pounds. The kid had short dark black hair, light green eyes, and a smile that brightened his otherwise dull looking budgy face.

" Ya, I was," Eric replied, " But not after I read the note on the door. So I guess I'll just have to try again tommorow... Or the next day. Whenever."

" Oh, cool you read the note. Ya, it sucks. I was just about to challenge him, when he got the call. Something about his daughter and son." The heavyset boy said, finally catching his breath, " Anyways, my names Teddy. What's yours?"

" Me?" Eric asked.

Teddy nodded.

" My names Eric." Eric supplied.

" Nice to meet you!" Teddy said, jutting out his right hand. Eric took it, noticing it was wet with sweat. Teddy's grip was strong, and he shook Eric's hand furiously. He was happy when it was over.

" So, your a trainer as well, huh?" Teddy asked, wiping his sweaty hands on his dark blue shirt.

" Ya, I just started today. In fact, I just got here from Oldale Town." Eric replied.

" And your already challenging the gym leader? Gutsy aren't ya kid?" Teddy asked, punching Eric's shoulder.

" I suppose." Eric said, rubbing his shoulder from the punch.

" So, were ya headed to now?" Teddy asked.

" I don't know. I suppose I should go and get a room at the hotel, and then find someplace to grab something to eat. That walk really made me hungry." Eric replied, rubbing his grumbling stomach.

" Hey, why don't you shack up with me? I already got a hotel room, and it would only cost a little extra for you to share it with me. I know we just met, but... would you want to?" Teddy asked hopefully, a twinkle in his eye.

" Ummm... Sure. I suppose." Eric replied, as he watched a smile spread across Teddy's pudgy face. He looked as if he were about to blow up with joy.

" Cool. So, since we got that settled, you want to grab something to eat? I know this great resteraunt just down a few blocks from here." Teddy rubbed his over zealuous stomach, " I just ate a little bit ago, but I could eat again."

" Sure!" Eric said, " That's the best thing I've heard all day. Lead the way!"

**Well... There's chapter 2. Please R&R... Otherwise, I won't continue to write the story! Chapter 3 should be up either today, or tommorow!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Beggining of a Friendship

**The Beggining of a Friendship.**

**Robbery in the Forest.**

**3**

" Oh mannn... I am stuffed!" Teddy said, rubbing his fat belly. The both of them were sprawled out on their beds, pillows doubled over, and watching T.V. They had been watching some Pokemon matches, taking friendly bets on who would when.

As the host was introducing two new trainers, Teddy spoke up, " Dude, that's gunna be me someday!"

" Cocky aren't we? So, how many badges do you have so far?" Eric asked, looking over at Teddy.

Teddy smiled, and reached for his bag. He pulled out a beautifully stained small box, and tossed it to Eric. Catching it, he popped it open, and gawked at the four badges laying in their respective indentations upon the styrophoam.

" Four badges? Geeze dude! How long have you been a trainer?" Eric asked, running his fingers over the glossy surfaces of the badges.

" About seven months now. Not to long, considering it took my older brother almost a year and a half to get to the Hoenn League. I figure at the rate I'm going, I only got about another seven or eight months." Teddy replied, staring back at the T.V. " Then I'm gunna enter the Hoenn League, and win. After that, I'll be so famous, that they'll be begging for me to show up on one of these shows." He titled his head towards the T.V.

" Sounds like you've got it figured out." Eric replied, tossing the box back over to Teddy's bed. " By the way, were did you get that box? It's aweful nice looking."

" Ya, it is," He said picking up the box, and ran a hand over it's surface. " My old man made it for me when I was about your age... right before he died."

" I'm sorry man... I didn't know..." Eric said, as guilt crept through his small body.

" Nah, it's nothing, man. It was a freak accident, that's all." Teddy replied, shrugging it off.

" Oh..." Eric tried not to look over at Teddy, instead, he kept his gaze on the T.V.

A few minutes passed in silence, until Teddy finally spoke up, " So, you never told me what Pokemon you picked as your starter. Care to tell?"

" You know... your right! I picked Treecko, the grass starter. I never really stopped to think about it." Eric replied, reaching down, and grabbing Treecko's Pokeball off of his belt.

" Dude! Are you saying that it hasn't been let out of it's Pokeball yet?" Teddy asked, surprise and anger in his voice.

" No, I totally forgot about him." Eric replied, tossing the Pokeball back and forth in his hand.

" Don't you know that friendship with you Pokemon is the foundation for a good team and the only way to becoming a Pokemon Master?" Teddy asked, shaking his head in dissaproval. " Well, I guess I shouldn't be harsh on you... It's only your first day." He looked over at the alarm clock on their dresser, and shook his head again. " It's obviously to late tonight to do anything about it, but how 'bout tommorow, I teach you the fundamentals of being a trainer. I might even show you my own Pokemon!"

" Really? You would do that?" Eric asked, hope creeping into his voice.

" Of course, but that's only if you want me to. I don't want to be to intrusive." Teddy replied, getting up and rummaging through his bag. He produced a pair of dark blue pajamas and dissapeared into the bathroom.

" You wouldn't be intrusing at all Teddy. I would really like that actually, As of right now, your my only friend." Eric replied, raising his voice so that Teddy could hear him in the Bathroom.

" Wrong little dude. I'm not your only friend," Teddy reappeared, in his pajamas. He picked up his bag and threw it into a corner, his clothes followed shortly after. " What's that in your hand?"

" A Pokeball." Eric replied, with a weird look upon his face.

" Exactly! You've got Treecko. So really, you've got two friends. You just haven't gotten to know your Treecko that well yet. Which is a mistake in itself, but I'll leave that for tommorow." He crawled under the covers, and tossed the remote to Eric, " Right now, I'm gunna get some sleep. Watch T.V. or whatever you want, just don't turn it to channel eighty-three, your too young." And with that, he fell asleep, snoring quit loudly.

It wasn't to long, and then Eric followed.

Eric was asleep, when a door slamming ripped through the air, waking him.

He jumped up out of bed, looking around frantically to see who it was. No one in his room. Looking over at the bed next to him, he found that the large mass of flesh known as Teddy wasn't there. So, he got up and made his way out into the hallway, still looking to find the culprit who woke him up. Again, he saw no one. Shrugging, he went back into the room, and showered, brushed his teeth and combed his hair.

As he made his way back into the room from the bathroom, he noticed that Teddy's stuff was still piled in the corner, were he had put it the night before. He grabbed his Pokebelt, and made his way down to the front desk.

_Hopefully he's at breakfast._

Checking the small nook that served as the breakfast area in the main lobby, he decided to ask the young receptionist at the front desk. As he approached, a beuatiful smiled appeared on the young girls face, illuminating the room. " Can I help you?" She asked.

_I think I'm in love!_

" Ya actually. I'm looking for a friend, he's about a foot or so taller than me, really heavy set. He has dark hair, and green eyes." Eric said, describing Teddy.

" Oh, yes. You must mean Teddy!" She said still smiling, " He left quit early this morning to go and train. He told me that you might be looking for him."

" Really?" Eric asked, shocked that such a beuatiful girl as her would know Teddy.

" Mmhmmm... He's out in Petalburg Forest." She replied, still smiling.

_Geeze does she ever not smile?_

" Okay, thanks!" He said, as he made his way out of the hotel.

He followed the roads, reading street signs as he went, hoping to see a sign that pointed towards Petalburg Forest. It took him a while, but finally he found it. As the road ended, a dirt path began, leading right into the heart of the forest.

He hadn't even made his way fully into the forest, when he heard a voice. It was low and forceful; and it made Eric feel like he should respect the owner of it. " You there, don't move! Drop everything you own onto the ground, and walk away... including your Pokemon!"

Eric, who was afraid of what might happen if he didn't do as told, dropped all of his change, trainer card, and his only Pokeball onto the dirt path, conforming to the terrible voice. Shame and dissapointment coursed through his small body. Tears began running down his cheeks in small rivulets, staining his now pale face. The mestyrious person never even noticed, as he appeared out of the dense foilage, and walked over to were Eric had dropped his things.

Eric just stared at the robber, not taking his eyes off of him. The boy, was fairly young, older than Eric and Teddy both, but still young enough to be considered a teenager. He wore pure black pants and a lighter colored black shirt with a bright purple 'V' on the chest of his shirt. But, what really intregued Eric, was the fact that the boy was young, yet he had short cropped silver hair. As the boy stood from collecting Eric's things, he looked over at him, and smirked.

In that brief instance, Eric cought site of an aged face, with cracked and yellowed teeth. A shudder ran down his spine, as the boy tilted his head back, and emmenated a loud bark of a laugh. And then, just like he had appeared, he dissapeared back into the forest.

Eric, who was still crying, ran off into the forest, following the path, as it led him farther and farther in. After a long while of running, he finally collapsed, landing in a patch of pillowy moss.

He knew that he should find Teddy, and tell him what happened, but he couldn't. The only thing he could do was sit there in a little ball, his knees all the way up against his chest, crying and holding his face.

**Alright, there's chapter three. I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R, I would greatly appreciate it. If anyone has any ideas for coming chapters, I'm listening! Chapter four should be up by the end of this week or the beggining of next week! I promise, that there will be action in the next chapter... just hang in there!**


	4. Chapter 4: Training

**Training.**

**True Friendship.**

**4**

Teddy had been training since early in the morning.

Looking down at his watch, he noticed how long he had been training. His stomach complained, grumbling loudly. It was quit annoying, when your body keeps telling you that you need to eat, especially when your in the middle of something as important as this.

_Like I really need to freakin' eat! _

" Alright you guys, who's ready for some breakfast, and a quick break?" Teddy asked, looking back up at his Pokemon. At the news of taking a break, they all flopped down, and layed back, soaking in the sun.

Normally, Teddy carried a full belt, of six Pokemon, but since he decided that training was more important, he decided to reduce his belt size down to four. Although four was still one more than what he wanted to train, he believed that he would be able to handle them, as long as they were willing to commit to such hard training.

Sighing, he walked over to his giant duffel back, and pulled out four jars of food. The duffel bag, was a new item that he had purchased earlier that morning, deciding that it would be easier to carry a bag fully devoted to Pokemon food. And when he wasn't using it, he could always fold it up, and stuff it into his normal backpack, which was sitting back at the hotel.

Including four jars of food, Teddy also pulled out four small bowls. He poured large helpings of each jar, into each seperate dish, and distributed them to his Pokemon. The normal ruitine of distributing the food usually went like this: Vigoroth , then Wingull, Numel, Nuzleaf, Mightyena and finally Marshtomp. But since he only had Vigoroth, Numel, Mightyena and Marshtomp, he decided to give them their food in the order of who worked the hardest that day.

After that, he too sat down, and ate, pulling an apple and a box of crackers from the bag. The Pokemart didn't have anything else that looked appatizing. (for humans that is), so he went with those two items. Teddy devoured the apple in a record time, which brought a smile to his face. (He was never one for eating healthy). Then, he took a dozed gulps of water from his canteen, and burped. Mightyena and Vigoroth both jumped, looking over at their trainer.

" Excuse me." Teddy said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He waited a while, until all four of his Pokemon were done eating. Looking around, he couldn't help but admire Petalburg Forest. It was always bueatiful there, almost all year round.

This went on for a while, until he began to wonder were Eric was.

_He couldn't of slept in this late... Could he of? _Tedd thought, as he looked back down at his watch. It read 11:38 in the morning. _Oh well, let him sleep. It's valuable training he's missing out on... something he needs, if he expects to become as good as I am some day. I guess there's always tommorow..._

Finally they finished, and sat back to relax again. Now that they had food in their bellies, they all layed back to take a nap. (That's how it usually went). Teddy collected the bowls, and began to wash them out with what was left in his canteen, when he heard a noise. Faint at first, but it quickly got louder, as if it were coming closer, until it passed by again, and began to fade. It sounded as if someone were crying nearby.

He wasn't the only one that had heard it. Mightyena was up in a flash, ears perked, a low growl emminating from his sharp fanged mouth.

" You heard that to Mightyena?" Teddy asked, moving closer to him.

" Yena... Mi!" He growled.

" Can you show me to the person that's crying?" Teddy asked, as he crouched down next to his Pokemon, waiting for an answer.

" Mightyena!"

" Okay then, Marshtomp, watch over Vigoroth and Numel while I'm gone." Teddy said.

With a sharp burst of speed, Mightyena sped off into the forest. Teddy followed, running as fast as his fat legs would allow.

He was doubled over, and out of breath, when he finally cought up with Mightyena. Although the Pokemon didn't bring Teddy directly to the sound, he was close enough to hunt for the person who was crying.

Regaining his breath, Teddy crept forward. Branches and thorns scratched at his clothes and his skin, as he forced his large bulky body through the trees, but he didn't care. He was more worried about helping whoever was crying. His heart skipped a beat when he saw who it was.

Eric was laying down on a soft pillowy patch of moss, surprisingly big enough for him to lay on. His hands covering his face, and large rivulets of tears running down his cheeks and through his fingers. Teddy rushed forward, closing the fifteen feet between him and Eric. Crouching down, he looked to make sure his little friend was okay, and that he hadn't been hurt. A sigh of relief passed through his big body.

" Eric... It's me little dude. It's Teddy." He said, placing a hand on his side. " Why don't you get up and tell me what happened?" He slipped his sausage sized fingers under Eric's armpits, slowly pulling him up, until he was sitting indian-style, " there ya go."

" Are you okay? What happened?" Teddy asked, putting his hand on Eric's back. He waited a few minutes, knowing that it would atleast take that long for him to settle down. Eric was still chocking back tears, when he started to speak.

" It was him." Eric stated, trying to wipe away the tears with the back of his hand. Teddy reached into the back of his pocket, and pulled out a red hankerchief.

" Here, use this." Teddy offered, as his friend took it. The hankerchief was warm and soft, from being sat on by Teddy. " Who is 'him'?"

" Some kid... a little... a little older than you and me. Actually... I... I don't know about that. He... he looked like he was our age, but not really. He had short cut pure gray hair, and a black outfit. His chest had a purple 'V' on it, and his face was all wrinkled. I could tell that when he laughed, he had yellow and cracked rotten teeth. His laugh was horrible too." Eric said, looking over at Mightyena.

" What makes you think he's our age?" Teddy asked.

" 'Cuz he was really fast, and agile" Eric replied, blowing his nose into Teddy's hankerchief. " Sorry." He said, blowing into it again.

" No, it's alright, that's what they're for." Teddy replied, standing up. He offered his hand to his friend. " Here, why don't you get up, and come with me and Mightyena. I was training, when Mightyena and I heard you go running through the woods, crying. We can go back, and figure out how we're gunna find this bastard." Eric accepted his friends hand, and the three of them trudged back to were Teddy had been training.

When they finally arrived, Eric gasped at Teddy's Pokemon.

" Well, I guess I should introduce you to my friends. Eric, meet Vigoroth, Numel and Marshtomp. And of course, you've already met Mightyena." Teddy said, as he pointed to each Pokemon as he introduced them.

" Cool! Was Marshtomp your starting Pokemon?" Eric asked, as he walked over to it, and held out a hand. Marshtomp sniffed it interestingly, and then moved forward, so that Eric could pet him.

" Yes sir. He sure was my starter. In fact, he was the driving force for all the other Pokemon on my team." Teddy said, walking over and sitting down on a rather long log. Eric and Marshtomp followed, and with them the other Pokemon. They all fanned out around them, as Eric petted each one in turn.

" See little dude, your already making friends!" Teddy said, as he watched Eric nod, smiling.

_Atleast he's a little happier now..._

Silence followed, until Eric broke it with the one question that was on both of thier minds. " So, how are we going to catch this guy?"

" I don't know little dude, but I can promise you that when we find the bastard that did it, I'll make him pay." Teddy said, slaming his oversized fist into the log. Splinters of wood flew off; Teddy never seemed to notice.

" Might! Mightyena!" Mightyena barked, walking over and placing his head on Eric's lap.

" I don't think I'm alone on this one either..." Teddy said, patting Mightyena's head. Teddy got up and began to pack everything. " Why don't we go back to the hotel and get cleaned up, and then I'll buy us some lunch. The apple and crackers I had for earlier didn't do crap for me, and I bet your hungry as well."

" Okay." Eric replied, jumping up from the log. He helped Teddy pack, and return the Pokemon to thier Pokeballs.

Teddy patted Eric on the back, reasuring him that they would find the guy that robbed him, as they two headed back for the hotel.

_I hope finding the bastard that did this to him will be easy... Otherwise he might be scared for life..._

**Alright! Yeah, chapter four is done. I want to thank all of you who reviewed, and yes I know that it's not funny... yet. I hope to have chapter five up before the middle of next week... I have a composition paper I have to start, that's do Tuesday, so I'll try as hard as I can to have chapter five up. Please R&R, 'cuz truthfully, that's what keeps me going! Any ideas, you can email me **


	5. Chapter 5 Much Needed Ideas

**Much Needed Ideas.**

**Eric's First Catch.**

**5**

"Alright, I have a few ideas on how we can catch the asshole that did this to you..." Said Teddy, as he scooted into the booth, almost laying in it. Eric did the same thing. " We can make some posters, and post them all through Petalburg, and hope someone has seen him, or know's who he is, or have me enter into a Pokemon Tournament, and see if he shows up."

" I don't know about the Tournament, it seems to hard, but I think that the poster idea would work." Eric said, grabbing a menu and looking at it.

" Good. I think that the hotel has a copier that we could use. I think that we should make atleast two hundred copies. That way we have extras to pass out to people." Teddy said, taking the menu from Eric, and scanning through it. " But I think it best to do tommorow though. I'm pooped already."

" Hello." A pretty waitress said, appearing from behind the counter. She was slim, with long blonde curls down her back, and deep blue eyes; she was endowed in more than one place. " My names Suzie, and I'll take your order. What will you have?" She asked, smiling.

" Ummm... I think I want a root beer and a cheeseburger." Eric's mouth watered as he said it.

" You want fries?" Suzie asked, looking over at Eric. He nodded, and then she turned to Teddy. " How about you?" She asked, taking the offered menu from Teddy's hand.

" Well... Suzie, I think I'll have the same thing as my little friend." Teddy smiled, and winked at her. Suzie blushed, turned and walked away, swaying her little hips as she walked back into the kitchen to give the boys order to the cook. Teddy's eyes never left her, until she dissapeared behind the counter.

Eric smiled, as Teddy turned back to look at him, after the scenery vanished. " What?" He asked, as his face turned three shades of red.

" You think she's cute don't you?" Eric asked, enjoying intarrigating his friend a little to much.

" Yeah, so?" Teddy said, his face still red. He reminded Eric of a large ripe tomatoe still on the vine, ready to burst under the sun's rays. Eric laughed.

" What's so funny?" Teddy looked around, to make sure no one else was looking.

" Your face!" Eric replied, unable to breath from laughing so hard.

" I didn't think it was that ugly." Teddy said, as he to started to giggle. He ran his hand over his face, making sure it was okay, before Suzie returned. He looked over at the counter, Suzie was just finishing up filling their glasses with soda.

" Watch this little dude." Teddy said, motioning with his head towards Suzie.

She walked over to their booth, and sat their sodas in front of them, then asked, " Is there anything else that I can get for you two?"

Clearing his throat, Teddy spoke up. " Well, how about your phone number?" The girls face turned bright red; Eric tried to surpress his laugh, but he couldn't. His head flew back, and laughter poored out. Now it was Teddy's turn to blush again. " You'll have to excuse my immature friend here. Sometimes I wonder what grade he's still in."

A swift kick to Eric's leg, made him jump. " Oww! What the hell was that for?" Now mad, Eric decided to kick back. Teddy scrunched his face in pain.

Suzie, who was still standing in front of them, giggled, and smiled as she watched the two boys fighting. " I understand, I have a little sister who acts just the same." She said, as she smiled again, and then went back to working.

As if he thought it was safe, Teddy kicked Eric again. The two were still kicking each other, when Suzie returned with their food. She just shook her head, and went back to work.

After the two boys were finished eating, she returned, slipping the bill onto the table, as she reached for their plates. She winked at Teddy as she walked back into the kitchen with the dirty dishes. Eric jumped, as Teddy reached for the bill. Teddy stared at it, a smirk forming on his face.

" Look at this!" He said, pushing the bill in front of Eric's face.

Eric qawked at the seven digit's, just under the thirteen dollar check.

" No way! Amazing, I didn't actually think she would do it... lucky!" Eric said still qawking at the bill, even after Teddy moved it away from in front of his face.

Teddy laughed, as he dropped a twenty on the table and got up. " Let's go." He said, as he bent down and ripped the phone number from the bill.

"Damn. They don't have enough paper." Teddy swore, popping open the tray again. He was right, there wasn't any paper left.

" Oh well, we got over a hundred and seventy copies, I think we're good. Besides, we should be appreciative that she let us do this anyways. Sarah really didn't have to you know." Eric said, getting up from a chair in one of the far corners.

" That's true little dude, but I knew that Sarah wouldn't mind." Teddy kept looking through draweres, hoping to find some more paper, but to no avail.

" Yeah, how do you know her anyways?" Eric asked, shutting one of the many drawers Teddy left open while searching for more paper.

" Actually, she's a real good friend of my buddy's. They dated for a while, in fact... all the way up till a few days ago, just before you showed up. That's how I got the room we're in now. I get like a 20 discount, which is really nice on my wallet. Anyways, Zach left to try and catch up with me on my badges."

" How many did he have, before he left?" Eric asked, wondering if he would ever meet this 'Zach' person. _Surely a friend of Teddy's is a friend of mine!_ He thought, waiting for an answer.

" Well, I have four, so... he had two." Teddy replied, counting on his fingers.

" Cool. So are we gunna post these things?" Eric asked, taking a handful of them from the stack on the copier.

" Ya, and then we'll just start handing them out to random people." Teddy smiled, and took the remaining stack.

" Okay, let's do it then!" Eric ran out the door, as Teddy's fat legs tried to follow.

" Well, how long do you think we have to wait until someone comes along?' Eric asked, sighing, as Teddy passed out the last flier to an older gentleman. He took it graciously from Teddy's sausage sized fingers. Looking down at it his face scrunched up, and he crumbled it, he waited though to throw it away, making sure the two boys weren't looking.

But they were.

" Assho-!" Teddy yelled, just as Eric's hand met the back of his head, silencing him.

" Don't be rude Teddy. Just because he threw it away, doesn't mean that he had to be the one that knew anything." Eric said, looking at Teddy scornfully.

" Alright, fine." Teddy turned away, and started walking back to the hotel, pissed at Eric.

Eric decided to catch up with his friend, hoping that he had an idea on what they should do next. " Hey," he said, trying to match his pace with Teddy's, " what do you think we should do, while we wait? I don't just want to sit around all day, hoping that someone will show up."

Teddy didn't speak for a while, until he stopped abruptly. Eric did the same, looking up at his friend. Although it was still morning, Eric could see that Teddy was sweating. Teddy scrunched his face, as sweat trickled down into his eye. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a blue hankie, wiping his brow.

He shoved it back into his back pocket, and sighed, still looking at Eric.

" Do you want revenge?" Teddy asked, his face now blank.

" What!?" Eric asked astonished.

" Do-you-want-revenge? It's an easy question."

" I don't know... I suppose." Eric replied.

" Okay, how 'bout this... Do you want to see Treecko again, and start training with him by your side?"

" Yes. Yes I do."

" Okay then. The best answer I can come up with for you, is to start training." Eric began to interject, but Teddy raised a hand, stopping him before he could say anything. " Let me finish. I'll let you borrow Mightyena for a few days, so that you can go out and catch a few Pokemon. I've got a few Pokeballs I'll give you, that way you won't waste your money, and then you can start training with those Pokemon. That way, if the time ever comes that you meet this bastard face-to-face, then you can kick his ass."

Eric couldn't say anything, he was to stunned. He finally managed a nod, as the two began to walk again.

" We can start today if you want. Just let me grab my duffel bag, and I'll go with you. I figured that I could train while your out trying to train." Teddy said, as the two made it inside the lobby of their hotel. Eric sat on one of the long white couches waiting for Teddy to return with the duffel bag.

He started dozing off, when Teddy finally reappeared.

Duffel bag in hand, they set off out into the forest.

When they got there, they decided to make camp were Teddy had the day before.

" Alright," Teddy started, pulling a Pokeball from his belt, " here's Mightyena's Pokeball. I think he'll listen to you more than any of the others, just be clear and loud, when you give him commands, that way he can hear you."

" Thanks. I'll be back in a while." Eric said, accepting Mightyena's Pokeball.

" Wait..." Tedy pulled three empty Pokeballs from his pant pocket, and also handed them to Eric.

" Thanks... I think I'm set now." Eric said, smiling as he walked off into the trees.

Teddy just shook his head, and pulled out the three remaining Pokeballs from his belt. Tossing them into the air, all three Pokemon greeted him as they appeared. He started barking out orders, as the three Pokemon warmed up for some training.

Meanwhile, Eric kept walking through the forest, quickly but quietly, trying to be as effiecent as possible. He came to the edge of a clearing, and found a old tree stump. Sitting down, he tossed Mightyena's Pokeball onto the forest floor, and smiled, as Mightyena walked over and put his head on Eric's lap.

" Hey buddy," Eric whispered, " your gunna help me catch some of my own Pokemon today. I think if we just sit here, and wait for a Pokemon to appear, then we can jump out and take it by surprise." As if in understanding, Mightyena nodded, turned around, and sat as still as one of those stone gaurd lions, that guarded the entrances to a manor.

Eric smiled, in satisfaction, that he was safe when Mightyena was by his side. He petted it's course black hair, while they waited. A low rumble emmenated from deep within Mightyena's chest... almost as if he were purring... but was he really? Eric thought it to be weird, that a Pokemon that resembled a dog so closely could actually purr... After thinking on this question, and many more for a long while, Mightyena's ear's popped up from it's skull. The low smooth rumble within it's chest, turned into a loud, deep warning growl, as it stood on all fours, and slowly walked forward, through the trees. Eric took it, that Mightyena had heard something.

_Hopefully a Pokemon..._

He was right. Mightyena had heard something. Just as Eric got up to follow Mighyena further into the clearing, he too heard it. as he came to the edge of the clearing, he saw what looked like a dozen or so acorns, only these acorns had eyes, and feet. " Go get 'em Mighyena... but only one." He whispered, as Mightyena slowly crawled into the clearing. As soon as a grey patch of fur appeared through the bushes, the Seedot moved in a shuffle of feet, gathering in a small circle. Mightyena took the small window of oppurtunity, that the group of Seedot had left him, to burst from his hiding place, and charging into the small circle.

They all fled, seeking solace within the edge of the clearing... except for two, who looked unsure of which way to run. Mightyena took advantage of their confusion and knocked one of them over onto it's side, while the other one fled, finally figuring out were it should be. Biting down on the hard shell, scared the small Pokemon, making it faint in Mightyena's jaws.

Mightyena dropped the fainted Pokemon, and walked back to Eric, nonchalantly.

Eric was amazed, at how fast Mightyena had been in doing what he was asked of. Not missing a beat, Eric pulled an empty Pokeball from his pocket, and enlarged it, tossing it into the clearing. It landed near the Seedot, opening and bathing it in a red light. The Pokemon dissapeared into it seconds later, sealing it in.

Eric smiled at his first ever caught Pokemon. But his joy didn't last long, as he realized that he had caught it, without the assistance of Treecko. The old familiar pain of shame and guilt crept up on him, making him wipe a tear from his eye as he walked over and picked up the now-occupied Pokeball.

He walked back over to Mightyena without stopping. The Pokemon still stood in the same place, even after his friend walked past him. Finally, he got the idea, and trudged a long ways behind Eric, until he returned to his trainer.

**Please R&R this chapter. I would greatly appreciate any feedback that you wish to give. I realize, that this chapter lagged, (I myself even pondered on whether or not I should even write it, but the best of me finally won). Also, I am trying to figure out what I should do after this series has ended, even though I still have a long ways to go with it... (I mean come on, it's chapter five, and there still hasn't been a gym battle), anyways enough of my rambling, I'll just ask the damn question: Were would you readers rather see Eric and Teddy go after Hoenn? It's either the new continent of Sinnoh, which the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl games will be based on, or my own Pokemon continent, which I still have to create and populate... Thanks!!!!**


End file.
